1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a nitride semiconductor device having high optical efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, owing to increased demand for blue-wavelength light emitting diodes, GaN thin films have become strongly relied upon. As is well known to those skilled in the art, a nitride semiconductor thin film, such as the GaN film, is typically deposited on a sapphire (Al2O3) substrate.
However, when a light emitting diode is manufactured using the nitride semiconductor thin film grown on the sapphire substrate, it has high internal quantum efficiency (QE), but low optical efficiency (OE) due to optical emission restrictions caused by internal scattering. Also, in the conventional manufacturing process of nitride semiconductor thin films, since an expensive and small-sized sapphire substrate is used, the resulting nitride semiconductor thin film has a small size of 2 inches or less, the cost of production is high, and yield is low. These problems should be solved in order to popularize white light emitting diodes for indoor illumination.